fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ur vs. Deliora
Ur vs. Deliora is a fight fought between the Mage Ur and one of Zeref's Demons, Deliora. Prologue Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia are on their way home from shopping in a town when they overhear some travelers discussing Deliora's appearance in Brago. This shocks Gray as Deliora destroyed his hometown and caused his parents' demise before. Motivated by his need for revenge, Gray sets out alone towards where Deliora is despite Ur's and Lyon's protests and arguments that he can't do it. Ur threatens to expel him, but Gray shrugs it off and tells her that he'll blame her if he dies because she neglected to teach him more powerful Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 6-10 Battle The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. In Brago, Ur, bloodied and bruised, squares off against Deliora alone as Lyon and Gray are already passed out. Deliora releases beams headed towards Lyon and Gray's direction and so Ur casts Ice-Make: Rose Garden in order to divert its attack. Gray regains consciousness and is told by Ur to take Lyon and run. As Gray carries Lyon on his shoulder, he asks why Ur came despite expelling him. Ur replies that she didn't need to chase happiness because she already had it in the two of them, her students, and so she came in order to get that happiness back. Gray notices that one of Ur's legs have been replaced by a prosthetic ice one. Ur pays it no mind and declares that if Deliora is the reason for his darkness, then she has a reason to fight it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 14-19 She orders Gray to go, but he refuses as he believed it was his fault. As Gray's tears pour, Lyon regains consciousness. He looks delirious and tells Ur that a monster like that is no match against the strongest Mage, her. Ur answers that there are others stronger than her. This seems to anger Lyon as he states that if that is true, all of his training would have been for nothing. He assumes the stance for Iced Shell and says that if she wasn't going to fight seriously, he would. Lyon reveals that since Ur wouldn't teach him powerful spells, he read a Magic book on his own, leading to his discovery of Iced Shell, the only spell that would work on Deliora and would seal it away. Ur freezes Lyon on the spot in order to stop him because she knew that Iced Shell ruins the user's body. However, she assumes the stance for the spell herself, stating she planned to use the same spell on Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 2-3, 5-9 Ur unleashes her Magic and casts Iced Shell. Gray watches Ur's body crack and transform as this Magic turns the user's body to ice for all eternity in order to seal something or someone else. Before turning to ice completely, she asks Gray a favor: to tell Lyon she died because if he discovered she merely became ice, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to undo that spell. Ur proclaims that she wants both of them to see the world and step into the future. As Deliora becomes encased in ice, Ur fulfills the sealing away of Gray's darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 10-14 Aftermath Lyon wakes up the next day to see Gray crying and Deliora fully sealed. He becomes enraged and accuses Gray of killing Ur and making him unable to fulfill his dream of surpassing her. Ten years later, on Galuna Island, the two students meet again with Lyon having the intention of melting Ur's ice and battling Deliora himself. Gray bursts through the ice surrounding the temple room where Natsu Dragneel and Lyon battle. He assumes the position for Iced Shell and states that he and Lyon shall both undergo punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 15-20 After Natsu convinces Gray to live and not use Iced Shell, Lyon tells him that even if Gray used Iced Shell, Moon Drip would unseal him along with Deliora. After the fight is done with Gray victorious, They all arrive where Deliora is sealed. Deliora is freed from its ice case via the Moon Drip. Gray attempts to cast Iced Shell and seal it again. Natsu then steps in to stop Gray as he proposes to fight it himself. However, they discover that there is no need for that as Deliora crumbles to dust before them. Deliora has been long dead and that was its final moment. In all the years that it was in Ur's ice, Ur had been working to drain its life energy. They all look on in amazement at Ur, who Gray believes is still alive as part of the ocean.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 2-18 References Navigation